From A Safe Distance
by Pissed Off Irish Chick
Summary: Kagome is a nurse working in Forks General. With trouble on her tail will she notice the possible danger living in her very own town?


Sighing sadly, a young blue eyed nurse gazed out her windshield. She had really come to adore the small rainy town of Forks, but she wouldn't stay any longer. The raven-haired girl was quite used to traveling around, and given the current circumstances she didn't exactly have the choice of settling down anywhere. So when the news of a freak accident that brought about the death of three innocent people reached her ears, the young woman was more than prepared to flee. However, before she could make the move, she would have to sort things out with her job. Which was easy enough to do by phone, but there was something that she needed to do, for her own sake if not anyone else's.

Pulling into the parking lot, she quickly got out of the car and entered the building. Small as the hospital may be, inside it was bustling with movemoent. Everyone was probably trying their best to help out with all of the regular stuff while caring for their emergency patient, the only survivor ofthe tragic car accident. Apparently only one car had been invovled, and the official report claims the driver had lost control over the vehicle and unintentionally drowve it off a relatively small cliff and into a ravine. They probably wouldn't have been able to find them if it weren't for the bizarre scorch marks that pointed out their direction of movement off of the only road that led out of town towards California.

The other side of the story was that a family of four were going home after vacationing in Canada and decided to pass through little old Forks to cut time out of the car ride. Aman was driving with his wife in the passenger seat and his two children slept quietly in the back. Then for whatever reason, their peaceful trip took a turn for the worst and their car ended up sideways in a deep riverbed. The parents supposedly died instantaneously, while their eldest had bled out some time before the rescue squad could make it down to them. And so, all that was left fo be admitted into hospital care was the second son, who ironically was the only one who had not been wearing a seat belt at the time of the accident.

"Ah, Nurse Higurashi." A voice called to the young woman. "You're here pretty early. Doesn't your shift start in another hour or two?"

Glancing up to meet her co-worker's questioning gaze, she nodded. "Yeah, but I heard about the crash and thought that you guys might need another hand around here."

The older woman shook her head sadly. "Unfortunately, I'm not sure how much more can be done. The bleeding hasn't stopped and it doesn't look like the poor dear's going to wake up any time soon. But even if his wounds were able to heal over, there may still be a chance of brain damage, and his family is all gone..."

"That's trully terrible." The young woman felt as if a knife was twisted in her chest. "Which room is he in? I know it may be silly since you and Georgina have already looked over him, but if I can help, I'd really like to get the chance."

"Of course, dear." The old lady understood completely the need to help another in pain. She pointed out the patient's room down the hall where he had just been transferred from the intensive care unit. "You can check over him until the doctor returns."

With no more to be said, the young nurse silently crept into the hospital room, closing the door behind her. It smelled of antibacterial soap and its pristine white walls would make anyone's eyes hurt, the only sounds to be heard was the frail beating of the boy's heart moniter and the pounding of her own heart. Inchinc slowly to the bed-side, she finally took inhis appearance. Move than half of his body was wrapped in bandages and any uncovered skin was littered with bruises and minor cuts. All in all, he looked awful and in pain. Beyond that, she noted the straight dirty-blonde hair and could even spot a few freckles across the bridge of his nose. So young and so brutally injured made the boy look entirely too vulnerable, and all of the machines they had hooked up into him did nothing to illeviate the image.

Guilt welled up within her like a raging tidal wave. Taking a breath, the girl clenched her fists determinedly. Unsettling feelings pushed aside for the moment, she gathered up her energy and got to work. Despite any consequences, she decided she would make this right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Briskly walking down the ahllway, but not so fast for it to seem unnatural, Dr. Cullen came to a decision. When he first looked over the patient he didn't want to act hastily, but now after three hours in hospital care and no change in the boy's vitals, he had to act. Carlisle would have to give him a shot of adrenaline to get him conscious first. Then after explaining his proposition, even if the young man wouldn't agree, he would have to answer a few questions. The deceivingly young-looking doctor had some suspicions about the fatal car accident and he would need to know anything the boy could remember.

Carlisle entered the room without making a sound. Turning to the patient's bed, he was surprised to see another sitting beside it already. He coughed casually trying to gain the nurse's attention. "Ms. Higurashi, isn't it? I'm going to have to check over the patient now. So, if you wouldn't mind..."

When she didn't respond, he frowned slightly and approached her. Whatever the girl was doing had her full attention, so deep in concentration she hadn't even turned to see him. Reaching out a hand to place on her shoulder it froze midair, golden eyes widened in shock and he quickly steppd back. There was a flash of blue light, the glow temporarily blinded him. By the time it cleared he watched the young woman slump forward and then fell to the floor, unconscious.

Pushing his confusion away for the minute, Carlisle went and scooped her up, depositing her on the hospital bed nearest to him that wasn't already occupied. He moved to leave and alert the other nuurses of what happened, when a soft cough from behind caught his attention.

"Why'd she faint?" His voice was a bit rough and wispy, and when he tried to sit up, Dr. Cullen pushed him back.

It was amazing, wonderful, and completely illogical. His patient was awake, and by the looks of it all of his injuries were healed with the exception of a few scrapes and bruises. What had Ms. Higurashi done?

Hazel eyes peered at him curiously. Taking up the seat beside the bed, Carlisle proceeded to check his patient. The boy silently complied with it all and once he looked over everything the doctor sat back, stunned. He took in a breath and gave the boy a serious look. "Do you know where you are?"

Looking down at the bed shets, he answered. "...hospital."

Dr. Cullen's gaze turned sympathetic. "Yes. Do you remember why you're here? Can you tell me anything at all that's happened within the last few days?"

The boy's eyes glazed over and the silence stretched between the two. Face all scrunched up in confusion, he fumbled over his words. "I-don't...we were-in the car..."

"Alright. It's okay, don't try to force it." He probably would not be remembering anything from the crash anytime soon, but that was to be expected. Though there was something else Carlisle needed to ask about. "Did you see what happened to Ms. Higurashi? Did she talk to you?"

His face immediately relaxed and he turned as far as he could without falling out of bed to face the raven-haired nurse. The boy thought for a moment while studying the young woman. His eyes remained on her slumbering form as he answered. "I... I don't know. I'm kinda tired, is it okay if I rest a bit?"

Seeing as he wouldn't be getting his answers just yet, but reassured that the boy was going to be fine and that Ms. Higurashi was only sleeping, Dr. Cullen left his new patients and stepped out into the hall. There was obviously something strange about that girl, and when the time comes he will make sure she explains everything fully, but he'll allow her to sleep a little while longer. Right now he had something else that required looking into.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes fluttered open, she winced when white light hit them. She groaned lightly and brought up her hands to rub her eyes. Exhaling sharply, her arms flopped onto the pillow above her head. It took a moment, but when her surroundins registered in the young woman's mind she frowned. She turned onto her side to meet the gaze of a healthy twelve year old boy.

The first few minutes were silent between them. Shifting in the hospital bed, she propped herself up against the pillows. All the while she was becoming comfortable, the boy kept his eye on her. It wasn't unnerving or all that annoying, she could tell he was just curious.

"Hi." A soft voice met her ears. Looking to her left, she shot the kid a half-smile and a nod. He didn't really seem like he knew what he wanted to do and dropped his sight to teh white sheets balled up in his hands. She studied him for a moment before glancing toward the window.

It was pitch black out. She must have been unconscious longer than anticipated. Sliding back her own blankets, the young nurse soundlessly praised god she was still wearing her own clothes. All she needed were her shoes. She ignored the quiet boy's gaze and checked under the cot. Humming in thought when they didn't turn up there or anywhere else in the room, she sat back down. After another quick scan of the room, she turned to the puzzled boy. "You wouldn't happen to know where-"

"Looking for these?" A new voice caught her attention. Walking through the sliding glass door, Dr. Cullen dangled her sandals from a pen. As he brushed past her he jerked his hand away, keeping her shoes out of reach. He cleared his throat and pulled up a stool beside the boy's bed. "Hello again, I assume you're feeling better?"

The twelve year old nodded, but otherwise remained silent.

"Now," Carlisle laid his clipboard on the bed, "I know we've already touched on this and you are already checked out on the possibility of a head injury--which has turned out clear, you're completely fine, I'm not here on bad news or anything. No, nothing like that."

A relieved look passed over the kid's face and he leaned back, a little more relaxed now.

The amber eyed doctor chuckled lightly before continuing. "I just would like to know if anything you've remembered--if anything sticks out clearly in your memories. You don't have to tell me exactly, just think about it."

Biting his bottom lip, the boy shook his head. "There's only bits and flashes. I remember... I was sleeping, but a bump the car went over knocked me off the seat and..." He brought up a hand to massage a temple before running it through his light hair and shaking his head.

"That's alright, I'm sure more will come in time." The blonde patted the boy's leg reassuringly before standing back up. Grabbing her sandals, Dr. Cullen weaved around the first cot and stood beside her own.

Looking from her footware to the man holding them, she raised an eyebrow questioningly. "You'll let me have my shoes and I can go now?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I am merely returning these to you. It would seem that Nurse Mica believed you would leave before being checked out and saw fit to hold on to these for the time being."

Blue eyes slid shut and she smirked a bit, murmuring to herself. "Lilian..."

Bright goldish eyes brought her out of her musing. "Ms. Higurashi you collapsed of your own accord and remained unconscious for several hours, surely you would want to be looked over, perhaps an MRI, in order to find out what the problem is."

"I have no problem, and I've not agreed to any tests, Dr. Cullen." The small japanese woman snapped at him. His fault really for irritating her. "Besides, I have things that need to get done-"

"Like finding a new job?" The doctor proed her eyes almost intensely seeking answers. "Dr. Jour told me you planned on resigning."

"That's none of your concern." The young woman nearly snarled at him, enraged at the breach in her privacy.

Carlisle nodded and raised a hand showing he'd back off the issue. "My apologies. However, I must insist that you stay the rest of the night, just in case."

Seeing he would not drop this and feeling weary still from the extensive healing she had performed earlier, she lowered her head in defeat. "Alright, since it's already so late... Um, and please forgive me for being so sharp with you, it's funny how long I can be out and then wake up feeling so tired."

Her surprisingly warm smile forced him to reciprocate it. She was such a strange young woman, though theey did not see one another much due to scheduling, he heard how the new nurse immediately befriended anyone willing. Nearly everyone on staff knew her and had only positive commentary for the girl. It was amazing really, after only a glimpse of her infinite kindness, Carlisle wanted to befriend her as well. There was this air about the girl that drew people in. Whether it was just her nature or something more supernatural had yet to be discovered.

After a quick good evening to both his patients, Dr. Cullen stepped back out of the room and met up with his eldest surrogate son. "Well, did you see anything fromt eh boy's mind that suggests a vampire's involvement with the accident?"

Edward shook his head, but kept his gaze on the room from which his 'father' just left. His amber eyes narrowed in thought. "The girl though... There is osmething off about her. When you started speaking to her, I tried to hear her reaction mentally, but it was as if I were trying to walk through a wall, I couldn't gain enterance or hear anything from the other side of it."

Carlisle shifted a bit and cleared his throat divertingly. "Yes, well, it wouldn't be the first time that problem has occured."

"...There's something... different about her, isn't there?" Almost confused by his behavior, Edward glanced to him scrutinizingly. No way would Carlisle blow off somehting so important or potentially dangerous. Probing deeper as the olderman tried covering it up, the seemingly teenaged boy saw something. Just a glimpse though, before it was piled under an image of medical diagrams. "What was..."

"Look," identical eyes clashed against one another, "I believe that as long as no harm is being done, Ms. Higurashi is due her privacy. If something happens then, and only then will we address this subject again. Though I will try keeping an eye upon the young woman for the time being."

Still a bit skeptical about that nurse, but not one to question Carlisle's reasoning, Edward nodded in consent. "I suppose the others don't need to know either?"

"That would be ideal." The blonde man smiled at his comrade in understanding. Family was lal the boy had at the moment, it wasn't really his fault for feeling so overprotective of it at the moment. "Let's go home."

With only one last glance back to the hospital room, Edward followed Carlisle's lead and returned to his home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence enveloped the little white room once Dr. Cullen had left. Only after sitting in it for twenty minutes did the girl finally speak up. "Well, I'm sure we're both pretty tired so I'll just turn off the light now..."

Now it was dark and quiet. She quickly snuggled back down into her cot. When she finally shut her eyes, she was interrupted.

"Thank you... for staying the night, that is." The boy searched her blue eyes while lying in his own bed. "I was afraid I'd get nightmares if I had to sleep in here all by myself."

Hearing him trail off uncertainly, the young woman interjected. "Oh, really? From what I hear, you're a pretty tough guy. If anything, you'll keep the nightmares from reaching me. Even though I work here, there's something about it that freaks me out right now. Probably because tonight I'm a patient."

A small smile lit up the boy's face as the nurse turned patient animated how frightened she was. After another moment a thoughtful frown replaced it. "That other doctor said you were quiting...? Why?"

"It's complicated... but, I'm movin." She answered honestly.

Hazel eyes scanned her facial features. "It doesn't sound like you want to..."

The subject dropped when she didn't answer. He got the hint, though still felt sad for some reason.

Noting his counterance, the raven haired girl got up and gave him a hug.

Fully accepting her embrace, the boy sighed in content. "What's your name? I'm Matt."

Leaning back, she smiled. "I'm very pleased to meet you Matt. I'm Kagome."

They chatted for a little bit as she returned to bed, but eventually both of them drifted off to sleep. And even though they had just met, it would seem they found a kindred spirit in one another. Not that they talked about any of that, but somehow he could feel it. The young woman whome he knew had something to do with his miraculous revcovery, had usffered the same pain he was sure to go through. But right now he felt okay. Matt knew that was her doing as well...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blahh... this is just the prologue and it didn't turn out exactly as I had wanted it. And I'm actually on vacation right now so I have no time to edit this, but I promise this will be continued... eventually *^_^* (just got to get through some other stuff first...)

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
